Skye´s Helping Paw
Being one of the wealthiest and biggest celebrities in Zootopia, Gazelle always loved to host big dinner parties where she could invite her friends and even fans. Her beachside estate at Rainforest District was very suitable for those kinds of occasions. Among her guests of honor was always the second top dancer of the city, Judy Hopps. Gazelle had always been impressed by her belly dancing talent, and was all for her starting a new career in that after she made the big choice. The pop star was so fond of it in fact that she asked if Judy could be performing at her next party at the estate, since she always wanted entertainment there of some kind. Her friend gladly volunteered. Other guests were invited to the party too, like the belly dancer´s fox husband Nick, his good friend Finnick and the vixen Skye. They all were ready to have a great time. The big ballroom of Gazelle´s mansion was full of guests as they were waiting for their meals. Wearing his best suit again, Nick had taken a seat near the main stage where the entertainment always happened. He always wanted to be in the front row whenever his bunny wife performed. “Can´t wait for you to bring some excitement to this dinner party tonight, Carrots”, he thought. Meanwhile, Judy was heading for her dressing room, looking a bit concerned. She was ready to prepare for her performance, but something was missing. Skye sat near the door to that room with her fennec boyfriend, wearing a lovely gauzy purple dress. She couldn´t help but notice the rabbit´s concern. After thinking about It a while, she wondered what was wrong with her. The vixen decided to go ask her as she knocked on Judy´s door. “Come in”, her voice answered. Skye opened it and entered the backstage. Judy had just taken a shower and was about to get prepared. “You know Judy, I was wondering…is there something troubling you? You look worried”, she asked. “Well yes a bit. Gazelle´s drummer promised to be helping with my performance tonight, but he wasn´t able to attend due to hurries at work. Where do I now get the right beat to the music in my dance?” Judy told. Skye smiled as she realized what up. “Maybe I can help? I used to perform at a school band with drums during my young days. It would be nice if I got to try out again at least for once”, the vixen reminded. Judy considered it for a second, then her face brightened up. “Yeah, why not? I´ll take all the help I can get. Thanks Skye, I really appreciate that”, she said. “You and Nick have helped me and Finnick out often too, so it´s only fair I do the same to you”, Skye nodded. “Let´s get ready, the show is about to start!” Judy said, getting her bra, harem pants and face veil ready. Skye started rehearsing a bit with the Oriental drum left there. After a while, she had gotten used to it and was ready. The participants at the dinner party had now moved onto their dessert. It was Baked Alaska, which was especially greatly liked by Bogo. “It tastes even better than at the best café I´ve been at”, the chief of the ZPD thought. “I knew you´d love it”, Gazelle winked. “Have you seen Skye? She hasn´t been here for minutes”, Finnick asked Nick. “I don´t know. Maybe she´s helping Judy with something”, Nick answered. He was too eager to wait for Judy´s performance. “Quiet now, it´s starting!” Otterton noticed the lights on the stage. It was time for the guests to get their entertainment. “Alright, here we go!” Nick got excited. Gazelle´s tigers opened the curtains as Judy emerged, back in her familiar stage outfit. Much to the surprise of everybody, Skye sat there behind her, with the drums. “Is she doing the music for her?” Finnick was curious. The vixen started playing as Judy began the show. Her rhythm fit well with Judy´s movements. Together they were almost like in a perfect harmony. “Wow. She´s even better than the drummer in Guns and Rodents!” the fennec was impressed by his girlfriend. “I´m…feeling the groove”, Flash enjoyed the music too. Slowly and elegantly prancing on the stage, Judy was great at her element too. Waving her paws and swinging her curvaceous hips, the rabbit had shown no signs of her dance skills getting rusty. “It does good to a man´s eyes to see beautiful art like this”, Nick said, enjoying the show more than the food itself at the party. “I´ve got to admit, she´s talented at this”, Bogo tasted a biscuit. Keeping up her flexible moves, Judy thought she had made the right choice in letting Skye play there. The arctic vixen had musical talent that deserved to be shown. Skye fastened the beat a bit, and so did Judy with her hip movements. The harem dancer rabbit always put her best into it whenever the dances got more dynamic. Since Nick sat so close to the stage, Judy couldn´t resist the urge to act a bit flirtatious with him again, even in public. She moved very close to him, so that he could get a better view of her leporine beauty. The way she twirled around and shook her butt was almost hypnotic to the fox, but he loved it. He could look at that all day. Judy even touched his forehead and scratched his chin playfully, which made him blush hard and others smile. Judy and Skye both curtseyed at the audience after their performance had ended, enjoying the huge applause they had gotten. “You´ve got some great beat in you, Skye! I´d love to see you try that out some day again”, Finnick praised his girlfriend. “Certainly, Finnick dear. Maybe some other instruments too”, Skye smiled, sitting next to him as she returned to the party. Much like with Nick and Judy, the fennec appreciated the talent of his loved one and was always giving praise to her more or less. “Judy certainly got the best kind of drummer imaginable here”, Finnick hugged his vixen. Skye kissed him in return and let him sit in her lap as they drank the dessert wine. The fennec and his girlfriend celebrated her first successful performance as Judy´s drummer in the way they enjoyed best. The rabbit enjoyed the party too for a while, until Nick carried her to Gazelle´s balcony at the fringes of the party just for a moment together. The sun had just set, as the stars had just taken the sky and shined gloriously down to Gazelle´s house and her garden. Rarely in Rainforest District did nights look this gorgeous. “I´m so grateful for Skye for her help. She´s such a talented drummer”, Judy said while resting in her husband´s arms. “She sure is. Worthy music to accompany such beauty and grace on stage”, Nick said. Judy smiled. Support from both her friends and her husband was always welcome to her in the career of the dancing girl. Nick lifted her up a bit, so that she could feel the refreshing breeze on the balcony. Her face veil flapped gently in the wind as she had her eyes closed. “Whatever party we take part in, you´re the highlight of it all to me. No matter we´re just there as guests, or if you´re dancing there”, Nick stroked her softly. “And nothing motivates me better than having my dearest mammal there at the front seat, seeing me dance with all my heart”, Judy looked at the stars. Placing her paw around his neck, she kissed the fox on his cheek so hard it left a mark. Nick felt blissful whenever Judy kissed him the hardest. “That´s what you get for being such a darling husband and admirer”, she said during their amorous embrace. “It´s easy to be like that when my lovebunny is such a beautiful and sexy dancing girl”, Nick nodded. The party wasn´t over yet, but Nick and Judy still spent most of the time left there at the balcony. Nothing was better to the couple during nights like this than romantic moments just between the two of them. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Dinner party stories